Automotive vehicles often include electrically powered systems for control of seat movement or seat positions. Such systems may provide for movement or adjustment of various seat portions in a variety of directions, which can include moving a seat bottom forward, rearward, upward and/or downward, as well as forward or rearward reclining or tilting of a seat back. Such controls and positioning of the seat may provide improved ergonomics to the user.
Exemplary vehicle seat control systems are shown in U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2006/0208549 titled “Automotive Seat With Control System” and International Application Publication No. WO 2008/024306 titled “Object Detection System And Method For Moving Vehicle Seat.” Exemplary sensors for use in vehicle seats are shown in U.S. Patent Application No. 2011/0147051 titled “Capacitive Switch Sensors On Decorative In-Mold Films Background;” International Patent Application Publication No. WO 2009/103653 titled “Flexible Seat Sensor Product,” and U.S. Patent Application No. 2009/224584A titled “Active Material Actuated Seat Base Extender.”